


I have never loved you as much as I do now

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [24]
Category: Futurama
Genre: Bender is an Idiot, Bender is in Love, Bender sees six dimensions of meaning, Fry and Bender are BFFF, Fry doesn't look for a deeper meaning in words, Fry is an Idiot, Gen, M/M, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Bender loves the dumbass, the dumbass loves him back.
Relationships: Implied Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez, pre Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	I have never loved you as much as I do now

The future was a strange place. As much for a man from the 20th century as one from the 31st.

That being said this particular man from the 20th century adapted fairly well to the 31st. Of course, with the amount of brainpower he had likely always spent trying to figure out the 20th century better spent figuring out the 31st he at least came off as trying to learn and understand this new era.

Surprisingly enough for anyone who thought they would know what would freak out Fry the most, they might have bet on robots being anything and everywhere as one of them. But Fry had made fast friends with a robot upon arriving on the 31st. Now, that robot was his best friend and roommate.

Anyone who knew Bender might think of him as a jerk and uncaring to the feelings of others. But that wasn't true. Well, mostly not true. I mean, he honestly cares about Fry, and he might be the only non-Bender person Bender actually cared about, or at least, kinda cared about for any length of time.

Fry, being the most feeling sharing person possibly alive, often told many people how much he cared about them, whether they want to hear it or not.

Bender, at the other end of that spectrum, who only shared his occasional feeling if it would make others care about the things he wanted, would not very often share his feelings.

That being said, both let down a lot of walls when they were alone in their apartment together.

Most of Fry's silly or outright foolish ideas were met, if not with enthusiasm then at least with curiosity. Because when someone asks if you've ever mooned someone from the top of the Empire Space Building, you're going to say no.

When Fry asked Bender though, there was a good chance they would end up doing it eventually.

So one day when Fry made a crazy suggestion that actually wasn't half terrible, and Bender was just sober enough to appreciate how brilliant and terrible the plan would be, the words just kinda slipped out;

I have never loved you as much as I do now.

And Fry, sweet, lovable, dorky Fry who loves everyone he knows in some manner or another simply smiled and replied;

I love you too, Bender. Does this mean we can do it?

Bender shocked both literally from the slight shortcircuit that his blunder had let be aired, and metaphorically simply nodded, then requested that they do it later as he suddenly wasn't feeling well and wanted to power down for the night.

Waving off Fry's concerned questions Bender simply stumbled into the apartment part of their shared apartment and started to power down only to find himself unable.

Thoughts and worries about love and that of a love between humans and robots filled his short term data storage, and he found himself unable to sleep, worried, and wondering what the next day would bring.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell into the Frender hole on Pinterest and now I ship it as an AU type thing,


End file.
